engeefandomcom-20200213-history
Ratman (Earth-Prime)
Power Grid | Intelligence = 3 | Strength = 3 | Speed = 2 | Durability = 3 | Energy Projection = 1 | Fighting Skills = 6 | Powers Rat Sense: Stan can sense nearing dangers and sense unwanted or hectic threats to his well-being, acute danger, potential immediate danger, evade danger, and impending danger. The intuition usually regards himself, but may include his surroundings (a distant car-wreck). Echolocation: Stan emit calls out to the environment and listen to the echoes of those calls that return from various objects near them, and use these echoes to locate and identify the objects. Alternately, he can use ambient sounds do the same. Since this ability isn't based on sight/light, Invisibility is useless against it, as are most forms of Camouflage. Blindsight: This power allows Stan to act, fight and navigate while blind. Peak Human Sensory System: Stan's natural five senses are pushed at the highest limits of human perfection; meaning that his sense of sight, touch, hearing, smell and taste are enhanced. He is able to acutely touching ink on a page, hear small sounds, have a smell capability similar to a rat and tasting more accurately than normal humans. Peak Human Agility: Stan's agility is of a superior standard, even among gold-medal-winning athletes and other highly trained professionals in the field of athletics. Even Stan's dexterity is much better than the likes of an ordinary human, enabling him to move with perfect agility, reflexes, speed, and accuracy. He is able to move in any type of physical way flawlessly. Peak Human Combat: Stan's combat is enhanced to that of the very zenith of natural potential. He is able to take down multiple grand-masters at once with this ability. He is beyond that of the finest Olympic martial artist and is also able to learn new martial arts in a very short period of time. He is even be able to take down unskilled Super-humans with this ability Peak Human Durability: He has a higher-level of denser/tougher bones and muscles than the average person; his durability is at the peak of human conditioning, which entails that Stan is capable of withstanding situations that the average person cannot. For example, he can take getting beaten by a thick wooden baseball bat and it would break, falling a couple of stories from a building, getting shot in non-fatal areas of the physical body, survive an entire building collapse, and withstanding beatings from superhumans. Peak Human Endurance: Stan can endure more physical stress than average human. He can tolerate large amounts of physical pain such as being shot or stabbed repeatedly, burned with high heat, and beatings that no ordinary person could handle. He can also hold his breath for 7 minutes and remain calm through stressful or painful situations. He can also tolerate extreme hunger, unbearable thirst, and strong urges to sleep. Peak Human Balance: Stan's balance is at the peak of human perfection, allowing him to preform feats that not even highly trained Olympic gymnasts could accomplish. He is able to walk on a circus tight-rope effortlessly, do a hand stand on the edge of a building or cliff and not worry, and even walk across a dangerous bridge with ease. Peak Human Flexibility: This ability enables Stan to be the most flexible of the human species. He can bend, twist or scrunch to a certain degree. Unlike Elasticity, he isn't able to bend or twist parts of the body that aren't bendable or twistable such as the head or spine or to stretch or pull parts inhumanely long or far. This ability has the key word, "human" in it and the word "peak"; meaning to the best of the human ability. Peak Human Healing: Stan's natural healing capabilities are at the highest levels of human potential. His immune system fights off microbes, infections, diseases, disorders, wounds, etc. better than normal, and his healing time is very short. Peak Human Reflexes: Stan's reflexes are at the peak of Human Potential and Perfection; this means that his reactions are superior to those of normal humans and is near-superhuman. He can catch a fired arrow in midair, dodge offensive attacks, and perform amazing physically defensive feats; He could even evade strikes from beings with super speed, and dodge multiple gunfire with ease. Peak Human Speed: He can run up to 35 mph(56km/h) and swim at 15 knots, with this sort of speed, he could catch-up or outrun moving vehicles, likely to always be first in running-races and have great reactions. Stan's speed is at the highest limit of human potential. Peak Human Stamina: '''He is enabled to run for dozens of kilometers/miles and not lose breath. Additionally, he can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours without use of rest before showing any sign of fatigue. '''Peak Human Strength: Stan is as strong as a human can be without being superhuman. He is capable of lifting several times his own body weight up to a 800lbs level. He would be able to lift objects on his own that would normally require multiple men, as-well as surpass any Olympic feat of strength. This enables him to: punch an enemy through a thin brick wall, break/bend steel cuffs or thin chains, bench-press greater than half a ton. He can strike down doors with a single punch or kick, knock people out with one offensive impact etc. He is also capable of overpowering multiple men. Lifting a full grown man in the air with one arm, and even throwing them several meters. He is also strong enough to wrestle, even overpower wild-animals such as Large Bears (which can be as strong as 5 humans), and Lions. Trivia * Ratman is a pastiche of Daredevil (Marvel Comics) * Although he is blind the only things his eyes can do is sense light * Peter Nunes thought of the name Stan Sagan because of his idol Stan Lee (Comic Book Legend) and Carl Sagan (Astronomer) for no particular reasons at all.